An Alternate Scene
by AmberBambers
Summary: This is rewrite of the scene in the Prince Caspian movie where the White Witch appears. It's just my take on it. ONESHOT. Please read and review! I do not own any of the characters.


_If you've seen The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian movie, you'll probably recall the scene where Nikabrik tries to get Caspian to free the White Witch. I had a bit of a problem with some of this scene. So I'm rewriting it! This will start off from just before Peter and the others came in and battled Nikabrik, the Wer-wolf, and the hag, and it will be from Caspian's POV._

I stared at the mirror of ice, through which I saw one of the most beautiful women I'd ever laid eyes upon. Her eyes were cold as the ice from which the mirror was constructed as she beckoned me ever so sweetly forward.

I tried to back away, but Nikabrik and the Wer-wolf held me fast. They raised my left hand and sliced the palm of it with a knife. "No!"

"Just one little drop of blood, and I shall be yours, my Prince," said the Witch soothingly. "Just one drop."

I wanted my uncle to die. I wanted to avenge my father. But did I really want it so much that I would rely on a power ten times more evil than he?

Suddenly, I heard Peter yell behind me and felt Nikabrik and the Wer-wolf release me. I heard the sounds of fighting around me, and yet all I could do was stand there with my hand outstretched, staring at the beautiful woman that was Jadis, the White Witch.

"Come quickly," said she, "before it is too late. I can help you, my Prince. You will have your revenge." She reached out a pale hand through the mirror.

"Caspian! You know that if you release her she will be far worse than Miraz!" Peter shouted. "Is it really worth the price? You don't need her power to get what you want!"

But his words fell on deaf ears. I could not have comprehended them if I'd wanted to. I stood as if in a trance, feeling only lust and hatred.

However, Peter persisted. "Caspian! Are you listening? Caspian!" I took a few slow steps forward, toward the mirror, and his pleas became more desperate. "Caspian, don't do it! It will only make things worse! Caspian!"

"Please stop!" cried Lucy. "Caspian!"

But I did not hear them. The only voice I could hear was that of the Witch, speaking to me with sweet, seductive words. I was close now. My hand was only inches from hers and getting closer.

She smiled a cold smile. "It is time," she said.

And then someone slammed into me from the side, knocking me over. I looked up to see Peter standing above me. He looked stern. He met my gaze and shook his head.

Suddenly, Jadis screamed. Edmund had shattered the mirror from behind with his sword. The icy magic that had been around me faded away.

Peter would not say a word to me. He and Susan left the chamber as the bodies of the hag and the Wer-wolf were taken care of. I looked at Trumpkin. He looked as though he'd lost faith in me, though I couldn't blame him, and he, too, left without a word.

Lucy approached me slowly. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I could not bear to look at her. "I… I am sorry," I said pitifully. But she did not criticize me. She threw her arms around me and sobbed.

"I believe in you, Caspian! I know it wasn't your fault!" she cried. "You're a good person!"

"What I almost did was something unforgivable."

"Nothing's unforgivable! Especially between friends!"

"Caspian," said Edmund, "you couldn't help it, could you?"

I looked up at him, and then hung my head in shame. "I tried to tell myself that I did not want it. But…"

"Don't worry about it. I know what you're going through," said Edmund kindly. "The others don't understand, but the White Witch has seduced me, too. You're lucky it didn't get as far."

"I suppose…"

"Peter and Susan will forgive you, too," said Lucy, letting go of me and standing up. "We'll talk to them."

I nodded, and looked at the ground. "If I had let her out, I suppose I would be dead…" I muttered, standing up.

"I don't know about that," said Lucy. "You're too handsome to kill. Besides, she'd probably use you as a puppet and make you do awful things..." I shuddered at the thought.

"She'd probably keep him as a plaything, too," she added to Edmund under her breath, and he had to fight back a laugh.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing!" they said in unison.

I looked at them inquiringly as we left the chamber, but decided I probably didn't want to know.


End file.
